Gravity Lust: La envidiable vida de Dipper
by Masternica
Summary: Una serie de one-shot donde Dipper se divierte con sus amigas de manera apasionada.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Lust: La envidiable vida de Dipper.

Saludos mis queridos compañeros he vista que mi antiguo fic de Gravity Falls no tuvo el impacto que queria he decidido hacer otro. Este adiferencia del anterior si este centrado en el sexo. Ojala les guste. Sin perder mas tiempo comencemos.

Capitulo 1: Ayudando a Pacifica.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Gravity Falls habian pasado 3 años desde el infame Raromagedon. Despues de caer en bancarrota. Los padres de Pacifica decidieron negociar con los gemelos Stan por su maquina de movimiento perpetuo. Y para no ser estafados Stan y Ford diseñaron el contrato ellos mismos. En fin el punto es que los Northwest habian recuperado su fortuna y solo tuvieron que darle a los Pines el 10% en regalias.

Volviendo al presente Pacifica estaba sola en su nueva casa. Sus padres habian salido en viaje de negocios y la habian dejado sola.

-cielos que aburrida estoy. Uno pensaria que al tener la casa solo para mi la pasaria bien. Pero no.-dijo la pobre rubia sentada en el sofa de su sala.

-Vaya lo malo de la pubertad es que las cosas que hacias de niña ya no te divierten. Ahora lo unico que deseo es tener una sexy y varonil verga con la cual jugar.-dijo la rubia fantaseando.

-Aunque hay alguien que podria ayudarme con eso.-dijo La rubia sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio. Dipper estaba en la sala leyendo una de sus novelas de misterio favoritas o al menos solia serlo.

-Vaya cuando te enfrentas a monstruos reales los ficticios dejan de darte miedo.-dijo Dipper cerrando el libro. Entonces el telefono sono.

-Hola.-dijo Dipper contestando.

-Hola Dipper.-dijo cierta rubia en tono seductor.

-¿Pacifica?-dijo Dipper extrañado de que su amiga le hablara de es manera.

-Asi es. veras tengo un pequeño problema y necesito ayuda.-dijo Pacifica sonando preocupada.

-Muy bien aya voy.-dijo Dipper el chico pensaba que Pacifca talvez tenia problemas con alguna de las criaturas del bosque la semana pasado los gnomos trataron de invadir su casa por insultarlos a sus espaldas.

Dipper habia cambiado un poco durante estos años era mas alto y un poco mas guapo pero en general seguia siendo el mismo. Nuestro querido Dipper llego a la mansion Northwest y toco la puerta. Quien le habrio fue el mayordomo.

-Buenos dias. Joven Pines la Señorita Northwest esta esperando por usted.-dijo el mayordomo. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Nuestro querido pino subio al cuarto de su querida amiga llama. Como sabia que pacifica era una chica de clase elevada decidio tocar la puerta(que cliche).

-Adelante.-dijo la joven Northwest.

Dipper entro inocentemente y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado Pacifica estaba alli un sexy bikini bastante pequeño su sosten apenas cubria sus pezones y tanga dejaba ver sus sexuales nalgas redondas. Pacifica tambien habia cambiado en estos años no solo era mas alta si no que tenia pechos redondos. Copa D. Un trasero gordo y una cintura de avispa.

-Pacifica?-dijo Dipper sonrojado y apenado.

-OH. No te hagas el inocente Dipper. te he visto nos miras a mi y a las demas chicas. Puedo ver lo mucho que deseas violarnos bueno. Considerate afortunado porque tendras el privilegio de violar a una Northwest.-dijo la Rubia abrazando a Dipper y pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Sin poder resistirse nuestro querido comenzo a manosear y besar a Pacifica de forma lasciva. Dipper apretaba el trasero con una mano y con la otra jugaba con los senos de la chica mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello. Mientras Dipper estaba en eso su pene actuo por instinto y se puso erecto. Cosa que la rubia no tardo en notar.

-Vamos Dipper saca a tu amigo puede ver que se muere por conocer a una chica hermosa y sofisticada como yo.-dijo Paci. Sin cuestionar nuestro querido Pino se quito los pantalones revelando una enorme ereccion.

-Oh por Dios.-dijo Pacifica. Nunca imagino que un Nerd como Dipper la tuvieran tan grande.

-Con razon tu signo en la rueda era el pino.-dijo de Paci de forma traviesa. Dipper estaba sonrojado.

-Oh no te apenes querido. Serian un honor darle placer a esta gloriosa verga.-dijo Pacifica quien de manera amable sento a Dipper en su cama.

-Dime Dipper ¿Te gustan mis tetas?-dijo Pacifica manoseandose a si misma.

-Si.-Respondio Dipper. Entonces Pacifica tomo un lubricante y se lo urto en los senos y luego comenzo a masturbar la verga de Dipper con ellas haciendole a Dipper una cubana.

-Se siente rico mi amor.-dijo Pacifica. Dipper solo quedo callado poniendo cara de extasis. Las tetas de Pacifica abrazaban la verga de Dipper mientras subian de arriba a abajo. Era como masturbarse pero mejor el lubricante de Pacifica daba una sensacion de calidez muy agradable. Era la vision que todo amante del porno disfrutaria.

-Oh Pacifica. Creo que me voy a correr.-dijo Dipper.

-No te reprimas. Correte para mi, demostrame lo mucho que me amas.-dijo La rubia de inmediato Dipper dejo salir todo su esperma sobre la cara y tetas de su amante.

-Delicioso.-dijo La llama al probar el semen.

-Gracias. Fue la mejor sesacion que e sentido.-dijo Dipper.

-Pues tu trabajo aun no esta hecho. Todavia te hace falta darme placer no tienes idea de cuanto deseo esto por favor Dipper solo tu descomunal pene puede satisfacerme. No te reprimas deja salir a tu animal interior. AAAAAAAHHHHH.-Dijo ella antes de que Dipper comenzara arremeter en contra su coño. La enorme verga de Dipper se enterraba profundamente contra el virginal coño de pacifica. Dipper se follaba a la chica como si fuese un depravado sexual. Pacifica gemia de placer mientras Dipper le destrozaba los organos.

-Oh si bebe. Violame como la ramera que soy hazme sentir el placer mas grande. Eres un semental y yo soy tu yegua.-dijo la rubia con cara de extasis sus palabras hacian que Dipper le diera mas duro.

Ambos amantes estaban engolosinados con el otro aunque alguien entrara y los viera. No les importaria en lo mas minimo. Lo unico que les importaba era la deliciosa sensacion que tenian en los genitales. Finalmente tanto Dipper como Pacifica se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Solo para caer exsaustos sobre la cama.

-eso fue grandioso.-dijo Dipper jadeando.

-Lo se. Realmente esto fue lo mas divertido que hice en mi vida. Espero poder contar contigo cada vez que me siente aburrida.-dijo la rubia a lo que el castaño solo repondio asintiendo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Recuerden que mis fics se renuevan semanalmente. Tambien pueden enviarme sugerencias atraves de un PM gracias por leer y que pasen un bonito Dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Lust: La envidiable vida de Dipper Pines.

Buenos dias mis amigos como lo prometido es deuda y ya no puedo darme el lujo de cancelar otro fanfic aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta candente historia pero antes me gustaria responder el comentario de X29 no hay inconveniente alguna si te fijas bien todos los fanfics de este tipo incluyen cualquier chica al alzar. No solo en Gravity Falls si no cualquier serie. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 2: Sexo en la piscina.

Nuestro querido Dipper habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la piscina publica. Era un trabajo bastante simple solo tenia que quedarse ahi y asegurarse que no haya problemas. El problema es que siendo un chico lindo muchas de las chicas del lugar no podia quitarle los ojos de encima. Sobre todo por dos chicas amigas de su hermana.

-miralo Grenda. En todo su esplendor.-dijo la dulce candy. Babeandose por Dipper.

-Lo se querida. Solo mira ese adomen.-dijo Grenda.

Ambas chicas habian cambiado como todos en el pueblo. Candy era un poquito mas alta tenia un pecho copa c. Y un trasero gordito pero apretable. No obstante ella seguia siendo la chica pequeña y adorable que todos conocian. Por su parte Grenda. Seguia siendo musculosa pero tambien sexy como una guerrera amazonica. Tenia una figura curvilenea pechos D y un trasero musculoso.

Ambas chicas habian fantaseado con Dipper. desde hace tiempo y sus fantasias se hicieron mas frecuentes cuando cierta rubia se jacto de que la enorme verga de Dipper y como el le quito la virginidad. Y ellas no iban a quedarse atras.

-¿Estamos listas para hoy Grenda?-pregunto la chica asiatica.

-Sin duda Dipper va gozar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.-dijo Grenda con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Llegaba la hora de cerrar la piscina y Dipper estaba guardando todo.

-Listo. Nada mal para un dia de trabajo.-dijo el joven Pines. Sin embargo antes que se diera cuenta alguien lo tomo por detras y le tapo la lengua para que no gritara.

-Shhh. Tranquilo Dippy somos nosotras.-dijo Candy entonces ambas chicas metieron a Dipper en la bodega de equipo.

-chicas ¿Que ocurre?-dijo el joven pines.

-¿Queremos que tengas sexo con nosotras?-dijo Candy lo que hizo que Dipper se sorprediera y sonrojara.

-Escucha chico sabemos que tuviste sexo con Pacifica y queremos sentir de primera mano lo que ella sintio.-dijo La chica musculosa.

-a menos claro que no seamos lo suficientemente atractivas para ti.-dijo Candy poniendo ojos de perrito regañado. Demonios como es que Candy era capaz de provocar tanta ternura.

-De acuerdo ustedes ganan.-dijo el Joven pines.

-Yay.-dijo Candy. Entonces ambas chicas procedieron a pegar sus cuerpos con el de Dipper cada una le dio a Dipper un rico beso de boca abierta.

Despues ambas chicas lamieron con las puntas de sus leguas a Dipper hasta llegar con a su shorts de baño. Ambas chicas bajaron los pantalones de Dipper y pudieron verlo el pee que las habia hecho mojarse durante las noches. Como lobas en celo las dos amigas comenzaron a chuparcelo. Ambas chicas usaban sus lenguas y sus labios para saboriar cada centimetro de la virilidad de Dipper.

-El smegma es tan sabroso.-dijo Grenda.

-Dipper te amo.-dijo Candy.

Ambas chicas estaban saboreando la punta de Dipper la cual estaba llena de fluidos. Preseminales ambas chicas estaban engolocinadas con el enorme mastil de Dipper.

Despues de eso Candy ya no podia resistir mas. dejando de lado su habitual inocencia se lanzo al piso y abrio las piernas para el chico que queria que le quitara la virginidad.

-Vamos mi dulce Dipper te necesito adentro.-dijo la doncella asiatica. Entonces Dipper introdujo su enorme verga y la metio en el super estrecho coño. La verga de Dipper llego hasta la menbrana virginal de Candy y como si fuese un pedazo de papel mojado la verga de Dipper lo atraveso reclamando la virginidad de Candy.

-AAAAAHHHHH.-Dijo la chica asiatica.

-Perdon Candy te lastime.-dijo Dipper.

-Esta bien Dipper sigue penetrando.- decia la joven de lentes entonces Dipper comenzo a arremeter contra su coño como lo hizo con Pacifica. Nuestro dulce Candy esta fasinada con esta sensacion se sentia como una pequeña perrita indefensa siendo violaba por un enorme y fornido perro de presa. Y le encantaba. Se sentia como si estuviera en el cielo. despues de unas cuantas arremetidas y algunos orgasmos de parte de la chica. Dipper dejo salir su carga de esperma sobre el cuerpo de Candy debido a que no queria dejarla embarazada.

-Ahora es mi turno. Y te lo abvierto querido no soy facil de satisfacer.-dijo la chica musculosa. Entonces Dipper comenzo a violar a Grenda a principio ella fue algo dificil de dominar pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Dipper dominara la situacion Grenda ya habia tenido vergas en su vagina antes pero ninguna como la de Dipper estaba estirando su ya de por si estirado coño.

-OH MAMA.-dijo la guerrera amazonica.

-Como es posible que la tengas tan grande.-dijo Grenda en serio como podia Dipper ser tan dotado. Un chico que no era ni la mitad de musculoso que sus anteriores novios. Grenda en un principio penso que Pacifica les estaba mintiendo.

Pero esto era real muy real. Aquel niño nerd amante de los misterios ahora era el macho alpha de verga que toda su vida habia soñado. Ambos jovenes siguieron fornicando como si fueran conejos hasta que finalmente Dipper dejo salir todo su esperma dentro del interior de la gladeadora. Que era amiga de su hermana.

-Eso fue lo mejor que alguna vez he sentido.-dijo la joven asiatica bañada en semen.

-Lo se. Pacifica no exagero en ningun detalle.-dijo la chica musculosa.

-Pues me alegra que les haya gustado. Solo espero que Pacifica no se moleste por esto.-dijo El joven Pines. Despues de ese momento magico los tres chicos decidieron dejar el lugar no sin antes asegurarse que todo este en orden. No por nada Dipper tenia un empleo que conservar.

Fin por ahora...

BUENO AMIGOS MIOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO RECUERDEN QUE MIS FICS SE RENUEVAN SEMANALMENTE Y TAMBIEN QUE PUEDEN ENVIARME SUS SUGERENCIAS ATRAVEZ DE UN PM. TAMBIEN LES RECOMIENDO QUE DEN UNA OJEADA A MIS OTROS FICS GRACIAS Y QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DIA/TARDE/NOCHE.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity Lust: La envidiable vida de Dipper Pines.

Buenos amigos mios. El dia de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Gravity Lust. La razon pues para emparejar mis fics. Espero que sea de su agrado bueno sin mas que Agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 3: Clases de Wendy.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la cabaña del misterio. Mabel habia salido de compras con sus amigas. Y Soos fue a visitar a su abuelita asi que Dipper estaba solo en casa. Nuestro amigo estaba muy comfortable viendo la television.

-nada mas relajante que no tener nada que hacer.-decia el castaño mientras tomaba una soda de lata.

Sin embargo pronto la paz de la que el joven estaba gozando se veria interrrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Quien podra ser?-dijo el castaño no podia ser Mabel ya que ella se habia ido hace un par de minutos. Curioso el joven Pines abrio la puerta. Encontrandose con cierta rubia acompañada de cierta pelirroja. La primera sin embargo no se veia nada feliz.

-Pacifica Wendy. Hola.-dijo Dipper nervioso.

-Se lo que paso.-dijo la Rubia. Con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablas de que?-dijo Dipper. recordando su sesion de fornicacion con Grenda y Candy.

-Asi es bribon. Candy y Grenda nos hablaron de como tu te las tiraste y no se reservaron ni un detalle.-dijo Wendy riendo picaramente. No obstante Pacifica estaba molesta.

-Pacifica yo...-dijo Dipper apenado.

-Tranquilo cielito. No estoy molesta contigo.-dijo la Rubia. De manera serena.

-A no.-

-No al no ser pareja oficial. Tienes el derecho de acostarte con quien quieras. Pero no permitire que esas putas corrientes digan que son mejores amantes que yo.-dijo la rubia. La verdad es que Pacifica amaba a Dipper y no iba a dejar que esas dos putas pueblerinas le quitaran al amor de su vida.

-De acuerdo. Y porque Wendy esta aqui?-pregunto Dipper.

-Pues esto te sonara increible. Chico pero Pacifica me pidio consejos para hacer el amor.-dijo La pelirroja. Dejando a Dipper en shock.

-Lo se yo tampoco podia creerlo. Como sea el punto es que nunca podria decirle que no a una amiga tuya.-dijo Wendy.

-Como sea. Terminemos con esto.-dijo La rubia. Entonces ambas chicas entraron a la cabaña y cerraron la puerta con llave.

-el primer consejo que le di a Pacifica es que a los hombre le facinan las prendas reveladoras.-dijo La pelirroja entonces ambas chicas se quitaron lo que traian puesto revelando unos sensuales conjuntos de lenceria. Cada uno de su color favorito el de Wendy era de cuadros rojos como la camisa de un leñador y el de Pacifica era de color rosado fuerte. Al verlas Dipper no pudo evitar sentir una ereccion.

-Que te dije Paci. Ni el hombre mas casto se resiste a sus impulsos naturales.-dijo la Pelirroja.

-Tenias razon. Bueno muestrame como es que se debe complacer a un hombre.-dijo la rubia entonces ambas chicas le quitaron los pantalones a Dipper.

-Muy bien querida cuando haces una mamada tienes que usar tu lengua primero. –explico la pelirroja luego comenzo a Lamer el pene de Dipper con mucha delicadeza.

-Asi.-dijo Pacifica imitando a Wendy.

-Muy bien ahora. Cuando la verga esta erecta puedes usar tu boca.-dijo Wendy intruduciendo la virilidad de Dipper en su boca. Comiendosela a Dipper con una magnifica mamada. La pelirroja se habia leido cientos de Libros sobre como hacer el amor. No por nada Pacifica le pidio ayuda.

-Tu turno mi pequeño saltamontes.-dijo La pelirroja y Pacifica procedio. A hacer lo mismo.

-Recuerda lamer el miembro mientras lo chupas y trata que tus dientes no toquen el pene.-dijo la Pelirroja lo que la rubia obedecio. No importa lo que fuera Dipper iba a enamorarse de ella. La joven Northwest ponian todo su empeño en complacer a Dipper.

-Como se siente querido.-dijo la chica leñadora.

-Es la mejor mamada que me han dado.-dijo nuestro querido Pino.

Esas palabras realmente le agradaron a Pacifica. Tanto asi que siguio haciendo feliz a su amado.

-Oh cielos Pacifica. Creo que me voy a correr.-dijo Dipper minutos antes de correrse. Por fortuna Pacifica fue capaz de tragarlo.

-Wuao.-dijo Dipper. la ultima vez pacifica casi se axficcia.

-Sorpresa. Ayude a pacifica haciendola comer pudin de vainilla.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Dipper no puedo resistirlo mas. Necesito que me hagas el amor. Quiero sentir tu maravillosa verga. Dentro de mi.-dijo la chica Northwest suplicando. Sin perder tiempo Dipper. tomo a pacifica de las caderas y comenzo a penetrar a Pacifica.

-Recuerda Pacifica tienes que mover tus caderas.-dijo Wendy lo que la Rubia obedecio de inmediato ambos Dipper estaban encantados el uno con el otro. La enorme verga de Dipperera la unica que podia satisfacer a Pacifica el coño de Pacifica era tan adicto a el que Parecia que la succionara. Ambos amantes siguieron su ritual de apareamiento hasta que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh bebe. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-dijo Dipper.

-Gracias cielo. Y por cierto Wendy te gustaria sentir el pene de un Hombre. Apuesto que nunca en la vida haz tenido una verga tan grande.-dijo la Rubia. Con semen de Dipper desbordando su vagina.

-Estas segura querida. No te preocupa que yo le guste mas.-dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-eso no pasara. Tu podras haberme enseñado buenas tecnicas pero yo las perfeccione.-dijo Pacifica de manera retadora. Despues de eso ambas chicas decidieron hacer una competencia para ser la mejor amante. Pero pasado una media hora. Mabel, Candy y Grenda volvieron del centro comercial. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Dipper abre la puerta.-dijo Mabel. Entonces la puerta fue abierta por nada menos que Pacifica.

-Hola chicas me alegra verlas.-dijo La rubia Mabel se sorprendio de ver a su amiga usando una lenceria atrevida.

-Seguro se preguntan que hagoo aqui. Pues Wendy y yo estabamos divirtiendonos con Dipper. El realmente fue muy amoroso. Como sea le tomara un tiempo recuperarse.-dijo La rubia Mabel estaba sorprendida tanto que no noto que sus dos amigas le lanzaban miradas asecinas a Pacifica. Cosa que ella si noto pero lejos de asustarse sonrio buslonamente.

Fin por ahora.

Bueno amigos espero les guste este capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity Lust: La envidiable vida de Dipper.

Bueno primero que nada disculpen el retraso pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Para esta ocasion he decidido tomar la sugerencia que me ha dado un usuario atravez de un PM. Bueno sin nada mas que comentar comenzemos.

Capitulo 4: El pinescesto.

Habia pasado solo un dia desde que Mabel descubrio que Dipper se acuesta con sus amigas. Y ella estaba como decirlo celosa. No deberia estarlo pero no podia evitarlo de todos los chicos que conocia Dipper era el que mas por no decir el unico que se preocupaba por ella. Y el hecho de que sus amigas no dejaran de hablar de su colosal verga no ayudaba.

-Demonios chica. No puedes pensar en el de esa forma es tu hermano.-dijo La castaña para si misma.

-Aunque si solo lo hicieramos una vez. NO POR DIOS ES ALGO ANTINATURAL.-dijo Mabel luchando contra sus instintos carnales.

-Demonios por que ellas tenian que hablar de el todo el tiempo.-dijo la joven recordando todo lo que sus amigas decian de el.

Flash back:

-Ah su verga es la mejor del mundo. Tan grande y venosa me encanta sentirla dentro de mi.-decia Pacifica.

-Cuando hacemos el amor siento que estoy en el paraiso. Adoro sentir como me acaricia y me besa.-decia Candy.

-Debo abmitirlo no pense que Dipper pudiera ser tan buen amante. Pero vaya que me equivoque.-decia Wendy.

-Sus testiculos parecieran estar hechos de hierro pesan mas que unas pelotas de billar.-decia Grenda.

Fin del Flash Back.

Mabel no podia soportarlo mas tenia que sentir el hermoso paquete de Dipper. haria lo que fuera para estar con el. Menos hacer tratos con demonios interdimensionales. No estaba tan torpe como para hacer eso otra vez. Pero si iba a follar con Dipper de eso no tenia duda.

Mientras tanto Dipper estaba haciendo sus tareas en la cabaña del misterio. Las cuales no eran otras que limpiar y cortar leña.

-Vaya. Esto si que es agotador.-Dijo nuestro querido Pino mientras terminaba con sus labores.

Despues de eso Dipper decidio cambiarse su sudorosa camisa. Fue a guardar el hacha y lugo subio a su habitacion no sin antes serciorarse que Mabel no estuviera ahi.

-Mabel estas ahi?-dijo Dipper se que era tonto temerle a su hermana pero despues de que todas sus amigas estuviesen detras de su verga decidio no correr mas riesgos.

Al no recibir respuesta nuestro querido arbol de pino decidio entrar. Se quito su camisa sudorosa y luego fue a buscar otra camisa. Sin embargo mientras estaba en eso alguien detras de el cerro la puerta con cerrojo.

-Oh cielos.-dijo Dipper.

La mujer que cerro la puerta no era otra que su hermana Mabel. La cual estaba en ropa interior no era una ropa interior super reveladora como las de Pacifica pero era igualmente sexy su cuerpo combinaba lo mejor de Pacifica y Candy era curvilinea con Pechos de Copa doble D y un trasero como el de su amiga candy. Gordito y apretable.

-Mabel. ¿Que es lo que haces?-dijo Dipper algo nervioso. Mabel solo quedo viendo sus cuerpo marcado. Era una vision que todo mujer pervertida amaria. Mabel con una mirada lasciva en el rostro decidida a saborear el fruto prohibido que habia entre las piernas de su obstante Dipper la agarro de los ombros y no la dejo acercarse.

-Mabel Por favor. Somos hermanos.-dijo Dipper.

-Vamos Dipper solo esta vez Si.-dijo la castaña poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

-Demonios como es que era mas tierna que Candy.-Dijo Dipper.

La ternura natural de Mabel mas lo sexy de su cuerpo hizo que no pudieran resistirse mas. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a acercarse una de la otra sus labios se aproximaron mas y mas hasta que finalmente se besaron.

Lo que al principio fue un tierno y fraternal beso se convirtio en un pervertido beso de lengua. Ambos gemelos retorcian sus lenguas como si fueran los mas intimos amantes. Despues de eso Dipper solto los hombros a Mabel y comenzo a apretarle las nalgas eran suaves y divertidas la tela del calzon de Mabel era suave y aterciopelada como una sabana.

El joven Pines saboreaba cada centimetro de su hermana el joven pines manoseaba y besaba cada centimetro de la dulce Mabel estaciandola su agarre era firme que a la vez delicado y tierno. La castaña no pudo resistirse mas entonces bajo a los pantalones de Dipper y se los quito.

-Oh por Dios es enorme.-dijo Mabel la erecion de Dipper era mucho mas de los que sus amigas le habian dicho. Era el pene mas hermoso que habia visto fue entonces que sin poder resistirlo Mabel comenzo a chupar de forma lasciva la verga de Dipper la estrella fugaz estaba engolocinada con la verga de su hermano no tuvo problema en metersela hasta la garganta.

Dipper no queria abmitirlo pero su hermana daba las mejores mamadas parece que Wendy no era la unica que leia libros de sexologia. La chica Pines usaba su lengua para dar placer a la verga de Dipper como si fuese su exclava sexual. Era tal como sus amigas habian dicho un macho alpha de verga capaz de satisfacer a cualquier chica.

-Ya no puedo resistirlo mas Dipper te necesito dentro.-dijo la castaña con desesperacion.

Ya no habia vuelta atras el castaño posiciono su verga listo para profanar la intimidad de su hermana. Sin pensarlo dos veces Dipper introdujo su vergota dentro del virgen coño de Mabel. Despues comenzo a arremeter contra su intimidad una y otra vez como si se tratase de una de sus otras amantes. La castaña no podia hacer otra cosa que gemir de placer. A ella no le importaba lo que dijeran de ellos. Tal vez este mal tal vez este raro. Pero era lo mas placentero que habia experimentado en su vida.

Dipper por su parte no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabia que su pene estaba recibiendo placer era como si estuviese en el paraiso. Tan apretado y calido se sentia como si lo estuviera haciendo con un angel. Finalmente ambos amantes se corrieron al mismo tiempo es un alivio saber que eran los unicos en la casa. Si no se habrian metido en problemas. Mabel no podia esperar a presumirle esto a sus amigas.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado recuerden que pueden enviarme un PM con sus sugerencias y tambien que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente gracias y espero que pasen un bonito Dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
